edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Edcreater1221
Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jr.2k8 (Talk) 06:35, 11 August 2009 Advertisements Will you stop advertising on the main page? The talk page is just fine. --Rcmero 16:29, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Fine, edit EEnE Drawn to life because it has features and its empty! --Edcreater1221 Use of Edna in your games... and it makes me happy I saw that you used Edna in your fan video games and I have a few things to say... AWESOME TO THE MAX!!! DO IT WITH A DON!!! YOU ROCK YOU KNOW THAT? It's not everyday I find out my OC is popular but popular enough to star in video games... EVEN A RACING GAME? even Pac-man, Mario and Sonic have racing games! btw in your games "cul de sac racing" and "EEnE drawn to life" is Edna a hidden character or available from the start? Also what does her cat the "love heart" look like? I'd love to see her sweet ride (is it a two seater in case May or Kitaro Kimono wants to ride with her?) I hope you use Edna in more of your fan games, I love that idea! *gives you three cups of vanilla bean frappuchinos... with whipped cream* Could we upgraded the game "EEnE drawn to life" now if only there was a Digimon World fan game with the 4 Eds in it. --Technomaru Cul-de-sac Smash Wii Edits Please ask me if you wish to edit "Cul-de-sac Smash Wii". I have gotten rid of your edits. Please ask next time. I hope we can be friends. --Spongeman537 16:55, 29 August 2009 (UTC)Spongeman537 It's Okay :) --Spongeman537 00:01, 30 August 2009 (UTC)Spongeman537 Upgrade lets upgrad the games "EEnE drawn to life" and "cul de sac racing". Edits Rcmero, may you edit EEnE drawn to life:) Messing with my fanfiction?! You might've created that picture there, but I DIDN'T make that fanfiction for EVERYONE to write about... And I don't even know about that mall! And Kevin and Jonny are joining soon! And I am writing the episodes! Please don't do that again, or will block you from editing!!!! --TheBiggestEdFan 15:35, September 7, 2009 (UTC)TheBiggestEdFan Fine, I have my own fanfiction; EDRU$H!!!! --Edcreater1221 20:28, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Ed, Edd n Eddy Kart Hey, Edcreater are you the creator of The Ed, Edd n Eddy Kart Page if so Then Could i add myself and my fan Character in The Game Signed --The Spy 04:05, September 12, 2009 (UTC) My Page Edcreater are you The one Who Edited my "Lucas" Page yeah it's not The Same Lucas from Mother 3 (Yes i have The English Fan Translation] So Yeah Uh... Bye i Guess --FYI I'm a Spy 10:25, September 18, 2009 (UTC) User:BestEEnEFan OC page Yeah, um, I don't respect you constantly changing Magia's page with your opinions. Just because she isn't your favorite Fancharatcer listed here, doesn't give you the right to be rude. KisaShika 21:55, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Thief You stole Jspyster's sig. That's no good! -- [[User:Rcmero|'rcmero']] talk admin 20:29, October 24, 2009 (UTC) I don't really care about my old sig anymore. Besides, I got a way cooler one now! Chris Bane Chris Bane is a bounty hunter alter-ego of Casimus Prime. He appeared in the episode, "An Alien Among Us".